Un Giorno Per Noi
by TheDarkDancerWithTheDawnRose
Summary: Haruka comes to a new school where she meets a whole bunch or unlikely friends and the enchanting head girl who she immediately falls for. She soon finds that love may be hard to attain and that she's not the only one with pain in her past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know there are those out there who are looking forward to new chapters of Unusual you and I promise to provide them soon. I have UNI holidays soon so I promise to write more then. This story is about Haruka and Michiru and the rest of the senshi going to a very exclusive school for gifted children but it's not Mugen academy it's a very different place. I will give you a heads up some of the characters aren't how you might expect them and there are a lot of pairings that you may not be expecting. Anyway I know I have the other story going at the moment and like I said I still intend to write it too, it's just so sad writing about Ruka and Michi not being together I need to write this at the same time to balanced things out and make the universe right again so please don't be mad with me. Having said that however if there are people who prefer one of the stories over the other I would love to hear about it so send me an email. Anyway getting on with it here is the first chapter of Un Giorno Per Noi for anyone who isn't familiar with the song it is by Josh Groban and is one of the most lovely songs on the planet so if you ever get a chance have a listen. Please review it makes me want to write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I just love the damn show to bits!!!

Un Giorno Per Noi

Translation: A Time for Us

A time for us, some day there'll be  
When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free  
A time when dreams so long denied can flourish  
As we unveil the love we now must hide

A time for us, for the living  
A life worthwhile for you and me  
A time for us, for the living  
A life worthwhile for you and me

And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm  
A time for us, some day there'll be a new world  
A time in which love will win  
A time in which love will win

Josh Groban

Chapter One: A New School, Two New Friends, a Blonde Stick and The Head Girl

Haruka dropped her bags at her feet and looked around with a smile. She was finally here. No more boring, old classes that she didn't care about. No more PE teachers trying to get her to keep pace with the other kids instead of running ahead.

No more people telling her that her chosen career was nothing more than a silly dream that she'd never achieve. Oh yes, she was going to like this place.

"Hi, you must be Miss Haruka." She turned at the sound of the young female voice and found herself looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

Those green eyes were attached to a lovely, tall brunette clad in the school's sport uniform with her hair tucked up in a high ponytail.

Haruka smiled down at the girl who, while being rather tall, wasn't quite as tall as Haruka herself.

"You would be correct, Miss…?" She trailed off leaving the question open.

"Kino Makoto" the brunette replied with a friendly smile. She held out her hand, which Haruka took.

"But everyone just calls me Mako chan."

Haruka chuckled. "My family's not Japanese so I'm not big on the honorifics," she replied. "Just Haruka will suit me fine."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly in surprise but she simply nodded. "Very well, it's your choice. However, I must warn you that it's going to take a while before you'll be able to convince the others to call you that. Sometimes it's just easier to go along with them. You know the saying when in Rome."

Haruka chuckled again. The look on Makoto's face told her that she'd been in the same situation herself somewhere along the line. "You're not a local either?" she asked.

Makoto shook her head "Not originally but I very quickly morphed into one. You will too, trust me it's just easier." She looked around the room. "I see you got one to yourself. So did I but that's just because I'm the head of the cooking club. What's your deal?" she asked with a grin. "Did you bribe someone?"

Haruka forced a chuckle. She never liked talking about her family's wealth and power; she hated the way people reacted to her when they found out who she was connected to. Upon her enrolment at the school, the administration was instructed not to release her last name to any member of the staff or student body; not because she was ashamed of her family or anything of the sort, but because she wanted to make her way in the world on her own merits, not on her father's coat tails.

Because of this, whenever anyone asked questions about the luxuries she was afforded - even when she didn't want them - she was forced to lie to them, and she hated lying; it went against her personal code of behaviour.

In this instance however, Makoto had given her the perfect way out, and instead of struggling to think of a reason and letting it annoy her, she decided to play along with the brunette's game.

"Lots of people," She replied. "There was a mile of corruption afoot the day I enrolled."

Makoto laughed. "Well, good for you. Crime and corruption will get you everywhere in this world."

"So I've been told. I've heard the school has even added it to the curriculum." Haruka commented, carrying on the joke.

"Yes, just last month. Most people are advised to begin with the introductory course but I think, given your past experience that a more advanced course would be more to your liking. An introductory course would just limit you."

"I think you might be right again there, Mako chan," Haruka added in as serious a voice as she could manage. "Thank you very much for your expert opinion."

"You are more than welcome, Miss Haruka." Makoto added just as seriously. The pair stared at each other for a moment longer before they both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Mako Chan, your sense of humour is just wonderful," Haruka complemented once her laughter had started to die down.

"You too." Makoto returned the compliment.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe if I wasn't such a great chef," Makoto replied. They shared a smile.

"Well, if all your stuff is moved up, we should go and get you a uniform," Makoto suggested.

Haruka shrugged and motioned toward the door with a sweeping gesture. "Lead the way Miss Makoto comedian Chef."

Makoto burst out laughing and headed out into the hall way with Haruka in tow.

----

An hour later, the pair returned to Haruka's room with 5 uniforms for the new arrival. Three of the uniforms were formal and the other two were sport orientated. Haruka was exhausted. She hadn't realized there were so many uniform choices to choose , Makoto had been there to help her choose or she might have been there all night.

Her formal uniform consisted of three pairs of long, tailored, black pants, two short sleeved, white button up shirts and one with elbow length sleeves, two black, button up, business-like vests and one that was a red, pullover with thin sleeves and a rounded neckline made of a woollen fabric for winter.

Two long red ties and two short ones were next, followed by a black, blazer with the school's coat of arms embroidered on the front, right pocket in white cotton that reached just below her belt line and fit her perfectly.

Her sport uniforms were much simpler since there weren't as many items or choices to choose from. It consisted of black shorts and a red polo shirt with the school logo embroidered on the pocket in black cotton.

Makoto followed her in to the room moments later accompanied by a lovely young girl with short, wavy, red hair and friendly, teal coloured eyes.

"I've just taken Haruka down to choose her uniforms" she heard Makoto saying, "I think I've worn her out."

The young girl giggled quietly. "Oh the poor thing." She turned her attention to Haruka. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Haruka nodded slowly. "It kind of reminded me of when my mother used to take me and my brothers shopping with her, except at least back then I had my brothers to help carry me around at the end of the day when I thought I was going to die of exhaustion."

The two girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

"No seriously" Haruka continued. "How do women do this stuff all day and not come home dead? I'm absolutely exhausted, and we were only at it for an hour."

The two girls giggled louder. "Oh, Miss Haruka, you certainly are funny," the new arrival managed through her giggles.

"Thank you, I try," Haruka replied, causing the pair to laugh some more.

When at last they'd managed to pull themselves together again, Makoto spoke. "I'm sure you must be wanting to sit and relax for a while so I'm going to leave you in peace, but I wanted to introduce you to my very best friend." She turned and motioned to the lovely redhead. "Miss Haruka this lovely lady is Miss Naru. She has been my very best friend since we were old enough to crawl and still somehow continues to tolerate me." She turned back to face Naru. "Naru, this is Miss Haruka, someone I'm hoping to rope in to my madness now she's here."

Naru flashed Haruka a friendly smile and held out her hand. "It's delightful to meet you, Miss Haruka." They shook hands.

"And you Miss Naru" she replied. "But just plain, old Haruka suits me fine."

Naru nodded. "That I can understand, just plain Naru will suit me fine also."

Haruka returned her smile and looked over at Makoto. "Thank you for your help today; I definitely needed it."

Makoto smiled. "Not at all, glad to help. We'll leave you to it and we'll see you down at dinner."

Haruka nodded and headed toward the door to see them out. "Any idea what's on the menu tonight?" she asked as they opened the door.

"Um..." Naru thought about it. "I think there's some kind of salad for the cold selection and something fish related for the hot," she replied, taking a step out of the doorway backwards.

Fish….figures, Haruka thought. Of course, she was in Japan again now. She barely had time to ponder it however, as Naru took another step back without looking and nearly ran straight in to the loveliest woman Haruka had ever seen.

Naru jumped nearly out of her skin and Makoto was quick to catch her. Haruka made a move to assist the other lady but her help was unnecessary as the lovely woman regained her footing on her own with a grace that didn't seem possible in a human.

"Oh, my goodness," Naru gasped and bowed as low as she could, "Miss Kaioh, I am so sorry," she apologised.

From Naru's reaction Haruka thought this Miss Kaioh must have been a horrible, nasty girl and was at the ready to defend her new friend. But then Haruka looked down into the loveliest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen and quickly realized she'd been wrong…about a number of things.

There was no anger or annoyance written anywhere on the lady's angelic face, and 'girl' had definitely been the wrong classification. The 'Lady' that currently had her mesmerized, looked down at the young redhead with what could best be described as an adoring, big-sisterly smile.

"It's all right Naru-Chan" she reassured the young girl pulling her gently back into a standing position. "Are you hurt at all?" she asked, genuine concern showing in her voice.

Naru shook her head. "No, Miss Kaioh" she replied. "Are you?"

The lady shook her head. "Not at all," she replied patting the smaller girl's arm reassuringly.

"Thank goodness." Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

"You best be careful and keep an eye on where you're going from now on though, I wouldn't like to see you get hurt," the lady cautioned and Naru nodded.

"Of course, Miss Kaioh."

Miss Kaioh nodded in return. "Right then, I'd best be on my way." She turned toward Makoto and for the first time her gaze locked with Haruka's. Angelic, blue burned into forest green and for a moment the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

Had Haruka not been focused solely on the mesmerizing blue eyes she would have heard a soft "Oh my" escape the lady's lips

"Oh, I'm sorry." Makoto's voice broke into their moment, and Haruka came crashing back to reality, although thankfully not literally. "Miss Kaioh, this is Miss Haruka. She's just arrived today."

The lady looked slightly stunned for a moment but she quickly managed to pull herself together and smiled warmly at Haruka. "It's lovely to meet you," she greeted politely.

Haruka was still having trouble forming coherent thoughts let alone words, so she simply returned the lady's smile instead of attempting an answer.

"Haruka, this is Miss Kaioh Michiru, the head girl of our school."

As Makoto finished the introductions, Haruka finally understood Naru's actions from earlier. Feeling slightly more in control of herself now, Haruka held out her hand. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Kaioh," she greeted in return and felt a rush of pleasure as Michiru took her hand and shook it.

For another moment their gazes locked, and Haruka felt an inexplicable force drawing her to the aqua haired goddess, She didn't know what it meant, but it felt damn good and she wasn't going to fight it.

"That's it for the introductions." Makoto's voice once again interrupted their moment and they both turned their attention to the young brunette. "We're sorry to have kept you from your business, Miss Kaioh" she apologised sincerely.

"Oh no, not at all" the lady replied. "It's always lovely to stop for a minute and talk. I'm afraid I don't have much time to do so these days." She turned her attention back to Haruka and it was only then that Haruka realized she still held the other woman's hand in hers.

She quietly apologised and pulled her hand away feeling rather sheepish. Michiru made no comment, but instead, surprised Haruka with a breathtaking smile. Her mind instantly quickly became a fuzzy mess.

"I'm very glad to have met you, Miss Haruka," Michiru said, "I hope I will have the opportunity to get to know you better over the next two years."

Haruka's brain had gone from a fuzzy mess to a completely blank slate in a matter of seconds, but somehow she managed an almost coherent reply.

Michiru flashed her another dazzling smile and turned back to address Makoto and Naru. "I will see you around, ladies. Try to be careful, all right."

The two girls uttered a very quick "Yes, Miss Kaioh," before watching her continue down the corridor. As she reached the next door on the right, she let herself in, closing it behind her.

Haruka stared at the door behind which Michiru had disappeared still in a complete mental daze. The sound of a throat clearing drew her attention back to the tall brunette who, along with her young friend, was eyeing her with a knowing look.

"What?" she asked innocently. The two girls continued to look at her in the same fashion.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Makoto enquired

"Tell her what?" Haruka asked still in a daze.

"That you have the world's biggest crush on her," Naru replied.

Haruka's attention snapped back to reality like an overstretched rubber band. "What?" she demanded, knowing the defensiveness was showing clearly in her voice. She already knew what it was like to be an outcast because of her sexuality, and the last thing she wanted was for these girls to go blabbing her secret around the school on her first day.

She hadn't really cared at any of her previous schools but she wanted to finish the rest of her schooling at this institution. It was the only way she'd ever achieve her career goals without having to use her father's influence. The apologetic looks on her new friend's faces however, told her that they hadn't meant to be mean, they were only teasing. What surprised her though was the realisation that their expressions also held understanding.

For the first time she really looked at the way the pair was interacting with each other and saw what she hadn't noticed before. They weren't just friends, they were in love.

"Oh," was all she could think to say at first. It wasn't often that something surprised her.

"We're sorry, Haruka, we were only teasing," Naru apologised.

Haruka shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I just-"

"We understand," Makoto cut in "It's okay."

"I see that now," Haruka stated. "How long have you been together?" she asked quietly.

Naru blushed. "Oh, we're not," she replied, and Haruka immediately realized her mistake. As much as they might be in love with each other, neither of them had ever taken that last step and made it official. Did they both think their love was unrequited or did they see it in each other and just not know how to approach it? Well, either way she could help with that.

"If I may ask, why not?" Both girls looked down and blushed some more, and Haruka had her answer. They were in the first category. She reached forward and placed a hand on each of the girl's shoulders.

"Look, I don't know you guys well yet but there are some things that strangers can pick up better than people who have known you for years so let me just say this. You're not alone in your feelings, either of you. You both feel the same I can see it in your eyes. Don't waste it. This kind of love doesn't come along every day."

Both girls looked up slowly, their faces still burning like webber coals. They turned to face each other in tandem neither sure of what to say.

Finally Naru broke the silence. "Is she right?" she asked.

Makoto looked up at Haruka for a moment before turning her attention back to Naru and nodding.

"Oh," was all Naru said and the pair continued to stare at each other. Haruka was about to say something to break the silence when Makoto finally spoke.

"We should talk," she suggested. Naru nodded wordlessly and they headed back down the corridor and around the corner.

Haruka watched them go with a small smile on her face. It was only her first day and she was already making a difference in the lives of the students. Normally that didn't happen until later, when the entire school found out that she was gay and split into factions over what should be done about her. She'd seen many an enemy join forces with another in order to make her life difficult.

At least she knew those two would keep her secret and as for the rest of the school… She had every intention of keeping her sexuality a total secret from them all. Well, that had been her initial plan anyway. Unfortunately, as she'd just discovered that might prove to be more difficult that she'd originally imagined.

She turned to look down the corridor to the right, at the door the lovely Miss Kaioh had entered only minutes ago, and she felt an odd giddiness as she realized something she hadn't really been thinking about before. If that was Michiru's room, it meant they were neighbours. How was that for ironic?

She shook her head and mentally stamped out the giddiness. This little crush she was harbouring was pointless. Michiru was probably straight and surely pursued by every man she crossed paths with. Haruka didn't stand a chance. Besides she had 2 years at this school and she wasn't going to allow herself to blow it all by revealing her secret to the school's head girl over a silly crush.

At the back of her mind, where she'd thrown all of her thoughts and feelings about that first meeting with Miss Kaioh, she could hear her heart screaming at her that it wasn't just a crush. There was something about Miss Kaioh that she couldn't place. It was almost as if she knew her, or had known her somewhere along the line. When or where she had no idea because she was sure she would have remembered meeting this particular lady even if it had been years ago.

There weren't many people out there with such lovely, hair that colour or with such perfect skin or eyes that looked straight into the soul and….. Growling angrily at herself she threw those feelings back into her mental cupboard and locked the door behind them.

She stomped her way back into her room and closed the door, turning her attention back on to something constructive; unpacking. She threw on her headphones and turned her MP3 player on as loud as it could go without hurting her ears. She unpacked every single box, put away every piece of clothing, every book, every towel; everything she'd brought with her had a place. Then she rearranged it because she didn't like the way she'd set out the cupboards.

She had the music up so loud and she was so absorbed in not thinking about Michiru that she didn't hear Makoto and Naru knocking on the door. It wasn't until Makoto tapped her on the shoulder that she realized she had company. Puzzled, she paused her music and looked up at Makoto curiously.

"Hi, it's dinner time. We came to get you."

Surprised, Haruka looked outside for the first time since she'd started unpacking and realized it was dark. "Huh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect that." She turned her attention back to the other girls once more and shrugged. "Guess we should go then" she decided and led the way out of the room.

Makoto and Naru exchanged a curious look and turned to follow after her.

Haruka was shutting the door behind her when she saw someone knocking on Michiru's door. Curiosity warred with jealousy as she saw Michiru open her door and greet the other woman with a friendly smile. The pair then headed toward the stairs across from Michiru's door, walking much too close together for Haruka's liking.

Haruka clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on the door knob, which was still in her hand. The new girl was almost as tall as Haruka, with platinum blonde hair that was cut into a graduated bob with the ends of the front sitting just below her collarbones and the back cut to pixie length.

She had long slender legs, creamy coloured skin, and eyes that seemed to be a grey colour from what Haruka could see of them. She was dressed in extremely figure hugging jeans and a button up top that could have been considered classy if just one extra button had been done up.

She was model thin - something Haruka had never considered attractive - and wearing the highest of high shoes that made her look like she was walking on stilts rather than her own legs.

As the pair turned to walk down the stairs, the blonde reached out to gently touch Michiru's arm, and Haruka wanted nothing more than to snap that silly little hand off that scrawny little arm. She clenched the doorknob even harder, causing the metal to groan under her hand.

"Who is that?" She growled the question to Makoto.

"That's Adrienne" Makoto replied. "I'll give you one guess what her career preference is."

"I'm guessing either catwalk model or professional tree branch," Haruka replied causing the other two girls to giggle quietly. "Is she a friend of Michiru's?"

"More like obsessed fan," Naru replied. "She's one of the reasons that Michiru's the head girl"

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked

"Michiru had no intention of running for the position," Naru replied. "Normally, only the senior students get to. Adrienne and her friend Courtney made up an entire campaign for her. I can't imagine the number of hours they must have logged but it beat everyone else's by a mile. In the end, the staff was so stuck on what to do they let the student's decide."

"The vote was next to unanimous," Makoto continued. "And even though she wasn't a senior, everyone knew she was the most qualified for the job. So in the end she got it."

"Did she want it though?" Haruka asked.

Naru shrugged. "Nobody really knows," she replied. "She's doing an excellent job but it's a lot of work. I really hope she wanted it."

"Come on, dinner's waiting," Makoto reminded them.

Slightly more in control of her feelings now, Haruka parted company with the door knob and headed downstairs with the two girls. As they reached the entrance to the staircase, she turned to Makoto and asked. "So, what did you two decide?"

The pair stopped walking and looked at each other in consideration. Finally, Naru turned to look at Haruka. "That we're glad you're here," she said simply and continued on downstairs.

Haruka grinned widely and followed after her. At least someone at the school was happy, and she was glad to be one of the reasons why.

----

The end of chapter one. What do we think??? Please review PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry if you missed me I didn't intend to be away for so long!! I always intended to continue this story as I love Haruka and Michiru to bits. However UNI started and that was hectic and then just when I finally had some holidays to work on my story IANTO DIED!! :( :( :(. I don't know if any of you watch Torchwood but I have never been so upset by the death of a character EVER!! I loved Ianto and most of all I loved him with Jack and I was so depressed for weeks that I had to write something for them and bring them back together. For any of you who have been reading both take heart Fallen angel is finished and just waiting to be typed on to my computer. I have an exam coming up in a few weeks and some assignments to finish but then UNI is done for the year and I can write for a while YAY!!! Anyway here we go lots of descriptive stuff in this chapter and some more Adrienne annoying. Kisses and hugs and please review if you you want me to keep writing this story. If you've lost interest after all this time I understand and I won't bother writing it anymore.

Kayla

****This chapter is dedicated to my Mina, who's had a very hard, upsetting week and who I seem to be upsetting quite a bit lately without trying. Honey I love youand I'm sorry please don't be mad with me :( I'm not trying to upset you we just seem to misunderstand each other and optus suck!!!! You know they do. Anyway this update is entirely for you, I'll be seeing you soon.***

**Chapter 2 Getting to know the new school and some new people**

Haruka's first official day in classes dawned bright and sunny. She rose early, made sure she had everything she needed, ironed her clothes, showered and dressed. With all of this done she stepped up to the bathroom basin and looked at herself in the mirror. The only thing she had left to do was to style her long, sandy blonde hair.

Her hair was always a sore point for her. There was once a time when she was made to cut it off all the time and had never been allowed to grow it as it made her look feminine and that wasn't allowed. As soon as she'd escaped that oppression she'd grown her hair as long as she could, just because she could and she hadn't allowed it to be more than trimmed since. As a result it had gotten rather long and consequently had started to annoy her.

So she'd cut it again nice and short; but unfortunately it had reminded her too much of her past and… him. So she'd grown it back again, and after years of not cutting it, it had once again grown rather long and was starting to annoy her.

She sighed. She wanted to keep it; it reminded her of her sister and her own defiance. At the same time however, she knew that it was probably time she moved on and stopped letting 'him' have control over her.

Shaking her head in annoyance at her indecision she quickly ran a brush through the long, blonde tresses and very soon had it all pulled back in a high ponytail.

She checked her reflection one last time and headed downstairs to breakfast. She had far too much to worry about already today; there was no need to add more.

She reached the dining room and looked around, deciding where she wanted to sit. It was still rather quiet since breakfast wasn't for another half an hour so she had plenty of tables to choose from. Selecting a table in front of one of the windows she sat down and turned her attention to the gardens outside. They really were pretty just like it had said in the brochure. She was seeing how many flowers she could recognise from her mother's garden back home when she heard footsteps approaching her table. She looked up when she heard a friendly.

"Good morning, Haruka."

She looked up to find Naru and Makoto approaching the table with two other girls in tow. They were both Naru's height and both carried a heavy looking text book under one arm.

The first had long, dark blue hair all pulled back in a braid save for her fringe, pale skin and kind sapphire coloured eyes. She was wearing the school's knee length, black, pleated skirt, a long sleeved, white, button up shirt, the black button up vest, the short, red tie, fine framed glasses and comfortable shoes.

The second girl had long, dark purple, hair that waved about half way down and was all tied back save for a thick, straight fringe, porcelain skin and innocent, violet coloured eyes. She was dressed in the school's black dress which had thick straps attached to the front of the dress via large, black buttons, two strips of fabric just below the bust, - that appeared to have no function other than to add decoration - which attached to the front also with large, black buttons. It had a slightly rounded neckline that sat just above the top of the bust, it was tailored in at the waist and the skirt length sat halfway down the calf and had a few pleats at either side to allow movement.

Beneath this she wore a short sleeved, red, button-up shirt, the short black tie, opaque, red leggings and black, flat soled boots that ended at the knee. Both girls smiled shyly at her and she smiled back in greeting.

The first girl struck Haruka as friendly but nothing more. The second girl however provoked a much stronger response in her. One look in her large violet eyes and Haruka felt the overwhelming urge to wrap the girl up in her arms and protect her from the world. The pull she felt toward the small girl was almost as strong at the pull she felt toward Michiru but different. She didn't know what it meant but it felt warm.

"Miss Haruka," Makoto motioned toward either of the girls in turn. "This is Miss Muzino Ami and Miss Tomoe Hotaru."

Both girls bowed as was Japanese custom and greeted her shyly.

Haruka stood up and held out her hand. "I'm sorry I'm only Japanese by birth not by upbringing. I'm Haruka."

Both girls smiled at her and held their hands out in response.

After she'd shaken both hands and they'd all been properly introduced Haruka invited them all to join her. They all agreed and took a seat around the table.

"So," Haruka began, "I thought I'd be the only insane person down here this early, what lovely occurrence causes the rest of you to join me?"

Naru smiled. "Makoto and I are always up early for out morning jog, which all of you are more than welcome to join us on in the future if you wish. As for Ami and Hotaru they're both in an accelerated medical program and their first class starts an hour before the rest of us so they have to be up and ready early."

"Almost everyone else in the school doesn't start getting ready until later since there's plenty of time between breakfast and classes," Makoto added

Haruka nodded. "That's certainly true I guess," she agreed.

"So, what brings you out here so early?" Naru asked.

"I wanted to get breakfast before all the good food gets taken," Haruka replied. "And I thought I'd take a walk around the school grounds and get a bit of an idea where my classes are before I have to find them later."

Ami nodded. "That's a sound strategy, Miss Haruka," she complimented.

"Why thank you, Miss Ami I'm glad I'm not alone in my school of thought, and just plain Haruka will suit me fine"

Ami's eyes grew wide for a moment but she nodded in agreement.

"So, accelerated medical program hey?" Haruka asked. "You two must be little geniuses."

Ami and Hotaru blushed scarlet and looked down at the table.

Makoto and Naru laughed quietly. "They are indeed," Makoto replied. "Both of them are ranked number one or two in Japan in almost every subject they take."

Haruka raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's amazing," she complimented. "What are you studying to be?"

Ami, who by now was the colour of a lobster looked up from the table and replied. "I'm studying to be a neural surgeon and Hotaru wants to be an obstetrician."

Haruka smiled. "That's great guys, I'm sure you'll both make wonderful doctors."

Both girls looked up at her still rather embarrassed by all the praise and said a quiet thank you.

"That's not all though," Naru added. "Ami is also a champion figure skater and Hotaru is ranked 3rd in Japan in gymnastics"

Haruka's eyes opened wider. "My god!" She exclaimed. "How do you two find time to breathe?"

Just then, the doors to the kitchen opened and a group of people carrying large metal trays emerged. They headed for the warming area and Makoto turned he attention to Haruka.

"Food! Let's go get a plate."

Haruka nodded and together the group headed over to secure their breakfast.

It didn't take them long to make their selections and very soon they were back at the table happily eating.

Haruka was enjoying a conversation with Hotaru about which apparatus was her favourite when the doors to the dining room opened and three more figures walked in. She didn't pay them any mind until Makoto tapped her arm and motioned with her head in their direction.

The ever elegant Miss Kaioh stood in between Adrienne and another girl Haruka didn't recognise. She was about to ask who it was when Makoto said.

"That's Courtney, Miss Kaioh's other shadow."

Haruka's eyes narrowed as she took in the stance of Michiru's two attachments. Both of them were standing far to close to the young head girl for Haruka's liking and acting as if they were the only people in Michiru's world. Haruka despised them both.

The new girl Courtney was also what many people would consider pretty. She wasn't as stick thin as Adrienne; she had a bit more muscle to her. She was tall, with long legs, long, straight red/brown hair that was artfully pulled back from her face and deep brown eyes.

Both of them were dressed in the school's short, red and black tartan skirt, the long, red tie and six inch, black stilettos. The only difference between them was that the stick wore a short sleeved, white, button up shirt and the other girl's had ¾ length sleeves.

They were probably trying to look sexy but all Haruka could think was how tacky they looked with so much makeup caked on their faces and how badly they needed to do up another button or two.

Michiru on the other hand was the epitome of class and elegance. She was dressed in a short sleeved, red, button up shirt, a black vest that was vey similar in style to the school dress with the buttons on the sleeves and the tabs just beneath the bust, the short, black tie and a black pencil skirt that ended just below her knees. She wore heels that tied up around her ankles and were a much more sensible height than the other two and her lovely aqua tresses were pulled back at the top half in two twists with the rest left to flow freely down her back.

She was absolutely perfect, and Haruka wanted her even more than she had the day before.

"God damn," she said under her breath.

"Pretty isn't she?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"So far beyond it, it's insane," Haruka replied.

"If only she wasn't permanently attached to the two banshees."

Haruka turned to look at Hotaru. "Does anyone around here like those two?" she asked.

"I don't think so," the young, violet eyed girl replied. "I don't even think Michiru likes them, she's just too nice to tell them to go away."

Haruka turned back to look at the object of her affection just in time to see another woman walk in to the cafeteria and over to Michiru.

She had long, dark green hair, half pulled back in a bun, tanned skin and deep garnet eyes. She was a little taller than Michiru, and was dressed in a very similar manor to the young head girl save for a slightly shorter skirt and the school blazer.

A strange feeling buzzed through Haruka's head at the sight of her but she ignored it,

The woman smiled at Michiru and greeted her in a friendly manor before turning a less than friendly stare on to her two hip attachments.

"Are you two going to go about your business or stand here all day looking like idiots?" Haruka heard her ask.

Haruka laughed quietly, she liked this woman, whoever she was.

"That's Meioh Setsuna." She turned her attention to Ami. "She's a senior here studying law and fashion design. She's Michiru's best friend and loves the other two about as much as everyone else around here."

Haruka chuckled. "That seems to be a common theme in this place. Glad I'm not alone."

The two shadows said a polite goodbye to Michiru and bowed respectfully to Setsuna as school protocol dictated before departing the dining area.

Haruka didn't miss the glare they threw at Setsuna behind Michiru's back.

"Michiru honey, I love you but what are you thinking?" She heard Setsuna ask.

"They're just trying to be helpful." She heard Michiru reply.

"Do you want their help?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, no, not really but-

"Then they should leave you alone." Setsuna interrupted her. "For crying out loud Michiru everybody hates them."

"And so I should just give up on them?" Michiru protested.

"Some people can't be saved Michiru, no matter how much you might want to."

"I'm the head girl, Setsuna," Michiru replied quietly. "I have to try."

"You didn't want to be head girl, remember." Setsuna argued.

"Well I am, regardless, and as long as I am I may as well do something worthy of my title don't you think?"

Setsuna sighed. "Michiru, when are you going to start living your life for you and not everyone else?" She asked

"When nobody else needs me anymore," Michiru replied. She squeezed Setsuna's arm gently. "Thank you for your concern, dear friend, but I'm okay honestly. Now come on, let's get some breakfast." Michiru turned and headed over to the warming area.

Setsuna looked down and shook her head in a defeated gesture before heading over to join her.

Haruka looked at Naru and Makoto. "I guess she didn't want to be head girl after all," she said quietly.

After breakfast Hotaru and Ami headed off to their first class while Naru and Makoto showed Haruka around the campus. Eventually the warning bell rang for the first class of the day and Makoto and Naru dropped Haruka off at her class before heading to their own.

Haruka made her way over to the teacher's desk and handed over the information the office staff had given her the previous day.

The teacher read over it all and smiled up at her. "Hello, Miss Haruka, welcome to class." She greeted her with a smile. "If you'd like to stay up here with me while the others get settled, I'll introduce you to the class and find where I should seat you."

Haruka looked down at her and cringed. "Do you have to introduce me?" She asked. "Can't I just meet people on my own later? I already have friends I don't need anymore."

The teacher gave her a mildly scolding look. "Now, Miss Haruka I like everyone in my classes to know each other." She stood up and walked around to the front of her desk to address the class.

Haruka hung her head and sighed. Great, another introduction. She really hated these, it just gave everyone else in the group a chance to stare at her.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher announced, standing aside so the class could see her. "Ladies, this is Miss Haruka. Everybody say hello."

Haruka sighed and looked at the floor as the class all called out their hellos. When they were done she looked up and gave them a wave.

"Now, Miss Haruka, where should we sit you?" the teacher continued.

Haruka had her attention on her rather than the class so she didn't notice when a hand came up near the middle of the room. She didn't however miss the voice that accompanied the hand; she'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"If you wouldn't mind, Miss Grafton, I met Miss Haruka yesterday and would be delighted to help her adjust to our class."

Haruka turned slowly to look at the young head girl who was smiling sweetly up at the teacher.

The teacher turned to look at Haruka. "Well, Miss Haruka this is your lucky day. The head girl wants to help you, that's not an offer you get every day."

Haruka was sure of that.

"All right then, Miss Michiru, I'll leave Miss Haruka in your hands."

Haruka would be more than happy to have Michiru's hands anywhere near her.

"All right, Adrienne, looks like you have to move." She heard the teacher announce.

Startled, Haruka looked up to see a very disgruntled Adrienne getting up from beside Michiru and moving to a seat in the back of the classroom.

Haruka fought against the grin that threatened to form at the thought of having annoyed the tree branch.

She made her way down the isle and smiled in greeting at the lovely head girl.

"Hello, Miss Kaioh, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm very well, Miss Haruka and how are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful thank you, and it's just Haruka please."

"As you wish," The lovely lady replied motioning to the now empty seat beside her.

Haruka slid into the seat and opened her book.

As the teacher started the lesson Michiru leant over and whispered to her.

"Michiru will suit me just fine too, Haruka, as long as you don't mind keeping it between us. Being the head girl doesn't often afford me the luxury to do as I please, but I figure as a kindred spirit you might understand my feelings and grant me this little favour."

Haruka smiled. "Anything you like, Michiru," She replied quietly, earning her a small smile from the lovely head girl. They sat back to listen to the teacher and Haruka's heart soared. Maybe she might have a chance of getting to know the object of her affection after all.

At the end of the lesson they collected their books and headed for the door. Haruka could feel Adrienne's angry glare on her back as she turned to Michiru and asked where she was headed next. When the lovely woman told her that their next lesson was together also Haruka couldn't help the smile that emerged at the thought of how good her fortunes were that day.

"Michiru, we have maths next don't we?"

Haruka's happy thoughts were interrupted by Adrienne moving to stand on the other side of the head girl and looking up at her like a lost little puppy. All Haruka could think of was what kind of sound Adrienne's head might make if she slammed it into the nearest wall.

"Yes, Adrienne we do. It seems Miss Haruka also has math with us now so we'll be able to show her where to go."

Haruka was sure she knew exactly where Adrienne would like to tell her to go right at that moment, but the blonde stick simply smiled up at Michiru and replied with. "How lovely, we can all go together then."

Haruka sighed internally. Oh well, at least Michiru was going to be there.

--

Math went incredibly slowly, but eventually it was over and the three girls were walking out in to the hall way once more.

"Where are you headed now, Miss Haruka?" Adrienne asked sweetly.

"Biology over in C block," Haruka replied just as pleasantly. She saw a flash of annoyance in Adrienne's eyes before Michiru's said.

"Oh so am I. We have another class together, isn't that lovely?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Haruka.

Haruka felt her heart melt as she replied. "Yes it certainly is."

"Well, Adrienne, I guess we'll part ways here. I'll see you at lunch time." Michiru dismissed the other girl pleasantly, and while Haruka could tell Adrienne wanted to argue, Michiru didn't give her the chance. She turned and headed toward their biology class and Haruka followed close behind.

It took every ounce of strength she had not to turn around and poke her tongue out at Adrienne in a very child like fashion.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Michiru spoke again. "I've had biology class by myself for the last year so it'll be nice to have someone to talk to now."

Haruka's heart skipped a beat as the lovely head girl turned and gave her a warm, friendly smile.

"How do you like the school, Haruka?" she asked.

"It's great," she managed to reply. "I've met some really nice people."

"Naru and Makoto are lovely aren't they?" Michiru asked.

"They certainly are. I also met Muzino Ami and Tomoe Hotaru this morning at breakfast, they're lovely too."

Michiru's eyebrows rose. "You met Hotaru and Ami did you?" She asked. "Hotaru and my best friend Setsuna are cousins, and yes, she certainly is lovely. Of course Miss Ami is too. Have you met anyone else?" she asked.

"Just you and Adrienne." Haruka replied, just managing to keep Adrienne's name from sounding like a growl.

Michiru nodded. "Wait until you meet the rest of the group; they're a rather interesting bunch."

Haruka was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see at lunch." Michiru replied as they reached their biology class. Michiru lead them inside and they sat together in one of the middle rows.

They chatted quietly until the teacher arrived and the lesson got under way. It passed a lot quicker than math had, -probably due to the fact that Adrienne wasn't around- and soon they were heading over to the lunch area. When they arrived in the cafeteria Haruka finally began to understand what Michiru had meant.

The table in the centre of the cafeteria was taken up with a rather large group of people. She recognised Ami and Hotaru sitting together with Setsuna on one side of Hotaru and Naru and Makoto sitting on the other side of Ami, but there were also a few others she didn't recognise.

With a comforting smile Michiru lead Haruka over to stand at the end of the table with her and quietly called for silence. As soon as all eyes were on Michiru she began to speak.

"Everyone, this is Miss Haruka, but she prefers just Haruka. She's new here and while she's met a few of you I'd like her to meet the rest. So, starting at this end. This is "Meioh Setsuna." She motioned to the woman Haruka had seen her with that morning. "You already know Hotaru, Ami, Makoto and Naru. Next to Naru is Hino Rei." She motioned to a young woman with long purple/black hair slashed with red, and eyes almost the same deep purple as her hair. She was dressed in the school's black pants, red, short sleeved shirt, the black vest like Michiru's, and the short black tie. Her hair was braided down her back save for a straight fringe across the front.

"On to the other side of the table now, down the end is Tuskino Minako." A young girl with mid length, blonde hair slashed through with slices of red and orange and bright blue eyes smiled at her from the end of the table. Her hair was all out and perfectly straight with a side swept fringe. She was wearing the school's short, black, pleated skirt, the white shirt with the ¾ length sleeves, the long red tie, black, knee high socks and the black blazer.

"Next to her is her twin sister, Tuskino Usagi." She motioned to a young blonde with her hair pulled back into two unusual looking pigtails save for a thick fringe that sat just above her eyebrows and framed her face at the edges and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the short, pleated, red skirt with ¾ black, opaque tights underneath, the short sleeved white shirt, the black vest like Michiru's and the short red tie.

"You've already met Adrienne" she motioned to the girl just arrived and taken up position at the opposite end of the table from the twins. "And sitting next to her is Courtney." Haruka recognised Michiru's other hip attachment from this morning.

"Everybody say hello." Michiru instructed and the entire table immediately called out greetings.

Haruka said a polite hello back before Michiru lead her over to the food. They chose what they wanted to eat before heading back over to the table. Michiru sat next to Courtney while Haruka slid in next to Usagi.

The young blonde grinned at her as she sat down and finished chewing the mouthful she was working on before swallowing and holding out her hand to Haruka. "It's nice to meet you." She said kindly.

Haruka shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Usagi."

Usagi made an odd noise and replied with. "Usagi, please. People calling me Miss Usagi all the time makes me feel old."

Haruka chuckled. "I hear you there, Usagi."

As soon as Usagi let go of Haruka's hand Minako leant across her sister and held her hand out to Haruka also. She shook Minako's hand and then Rei's and smiled over at Makoto and Naru.

"How were your first classes?" Naru asked.

"Good, they were all with Michiru." She replied quietly enough that the head girl, who was involved in a conversation with Setsuna at that moment, wouldn't hear.

Naru and Makoto grinned at her; the others were oblivious as to what they were on about.

Haruka started on her food and suddenly a curious thought occurred to her. Naru and Makoto had been so nervous around Michiru the previous day, and yet here they were, sitting with her at lunch. That was a little odd, well, at least Haruka thought so.

As she ate she watched the goings on around her and finally it all made sense. Michiru was friends with Setsuna who was related to Hotaru and therefore spent a lot of her time with her. Hotaru and Ami were friends with Makoto and Naru, Naru was friends with Rei and Rei was friends with the twins. So as much as they all hung around in the same group at lunch and they all got along all right, once they were away from lunch time that probably changed, a lot.

Intrigued, Haruka watched the conversations going on around her. The next few years with these girls was definitely going to be interesting. She looked over at Michiru then and a smile spread across her face. Interesting and very pleasant.

---

End of chapter 2. What do we think should I keep writing?? Let me know.

Kayla


End file.
